termitopiafandomcom-20200213-history
Termitopia
Termitopia is a 2D RPG currently in developemental phase by Adrian Entertainment. ''What is Termitopia? Termitopia is a 2D RPG made by Adrian Entertainment, it is under early developemental phase as of June 4th, 2012 and has just been announced by Dark Lunaros. It is subject to release October 2013. Termitopia's storyline. Termitopia starts out in Boulder City, Nevada , when a large termite colony has found out that their food supplies are running very low. Unwilling to invade other colonies' food supply, the queen demands that you, the hero, go off and find some food. And so the journey goes off to a small town in California called Baker , where our humble hero meets a jackrabbit named Buck , who claims to help the hero by communicating with the spirits. After Buck successfully burns half of the hero's wood supply, he says to find the "Antlers of the Jackalope ". So, your hero goes off to find this Jackalope's Antlers, but instead finds a twisted tree that looks like a Jackalope. Looking at the tree, there is plenty of wood, but instead, a Gila Monster is found guarding it. You, the hero, is given a choice; Fight or Flight. Choosing fight will heighten your power greatly, and flight will make you lose wood. You continue your journey in the Mojave, you meet a Fire Ant Colony and go into a slight dispute with them, resulting in several casualties. Eventually, you start to find more wood until realizing that the Scarab Beetles are building a colony with this wood. You infiltrate the colony and fight off the Beetle General, which in turn gives you, and can of peas...? You end your journey with a one week supply of food, and set course back to Termitopia, but a wind of change streaks through your area and wipes you off course. You land in an open manhole and make your way down to the sewer where you fight of fish , baby sewer alligators , and pieces of trash that choke you. When all hope seems lost, you find a rope and jump up to climp it, and it leads you to a homeless man who was fishing... You go off and find you way into a house, and while getting tons of wood, you find a Black Widow Spider named Ereba , who says the Orkin Man is coming. She claims that she requires help and that you need help to. You find a way out of the house, with plenty of wood. With your journey officially complete, you set off and find an abused dog in a dark alley, his name is Perro, who only wants love and attention. He has a big stick he likes to chew on, and says he will give it to him if the hero helps him find a new owner. You are unable to help him find an owner, so you instead take him in as the steed and side-guard of Termitopia. Your journey is now complete... Puzzles in Termitopia! Termitopia includes several mind-rattling puzzles and riddles that keep your mind going. These puzzles include everyday items like pencils, rubber bands, and even paper clips! The hero must use the items to succeed and obtain wood, points, and getting to higher/lower obsticles. Every major battle includes a puzzle since the enemies are harder, one of which, the Beetle General is killed by a wrench, a rubber band, and a large rock... Items such as weapons and consumables can be combined to be more powerful then ever. Termitopia 2...?'' It is quite possible that mattering on the success of Termitopia, there may be a Termitopia 2 as well, no information has been released, as this would matter entirely on the success of the first one. Category:Unfinished Pages Category:Stories Category:Video Games Category:Can-Made Items